Intracellular antibodies or intrabodies have been demonstrated to function in antigen recognition in the cells of higher organisms (reviewed in Cattaneo, A. & Biocca, S. (1997) Intracellular Antibodies: Development and Applications. Landes and Springer-Verlag). This interaction can influence the function of cellular proteins which have been successfully inhibited in the cytoplasm, the nucleus or in the secretory pathway. This efficacy has been demonstrated for viral resistance in plant biotechnology (Tavladoraki, P., et al. (1993) Nature 366: 469-472) and several applications have been reported of intracellular antibodies binding to HIV viral proteins (Mhashilkar, A. M., et al. (1995) EMBO J 14: 1542-51; Duan, L. & Pomerantz, R. J. (1994) Nucleic Acids Res 22: 5433-8; Maciejewski, J. P., et al. (1995) Nat Med 1: 667-73; Levy-Mintz, P., et al. (1996) J. Virol. 70: 8821-8832) and to oncogene products (Biocca, S., Pierandrei-Amaldi, P. & Cattaneo, A. (1993) Biochem Biophys Res Commun 197: 422-7; Biocca, S., Pierandrei-Amaldi, P., Campioni, N. & Cattaneo, A. (1994) Biotechnology (NY) 12: 396-9; Cochet, O., et al. (1998) Cancer Res 58: 1170-6). The latter is an important area because enforced expression of oncogenes often occurs in tumour cells after chromosomal translocations (Rabbitts, T. H. (1994) Nature 372: 143-149). These proteins are therefore important intracellular therapeutic targets (Rabbitts, T. H. (1998) New Eng. J. Med 338: 192-194) which could be inactivated by binding with intracellular antibodies. Finally, the international efforts at whole genome sequencing will produce massive numbers of potential gene sequences which encode proteins about which nothing is known. Functional genomics is an approach to ascertain the function of this plethora of proteins and the use of intracellular antibodies promises to be an important tool in this endeavour as a conceptually simple approach to knocking-out protein function directly by binding an antibody inside the cell.
Simple approaches to derivation of antibodies which function in cells are therefore necessary if their use is to have any impact on the large number of protein targets. In normal circumstances, the biosynthesis of immunoglobulin occurs into the endoplasmic reticulum for secretion as antibody. However, when antibodies are expressed in the cell cytoplasm (where the redox conditions are unlike those found in the ER) folding and stability problems occur resulting in low expression levels and the limited half-life of antibody domains. These problems are most likely due to the reducing environment of the cell cytoplasm (Hwang, C., Sinskey, A. J. & Lodish, H. F. (1992) Science 257: 1496-502), which hinders the formation of the intrachain disulphide bond of the VH and VL domains (Biocca, S., Ruberti, F., Tafani, M., Pierandrei-Amaldi, P. & Cattaneo, A. (1995) Biotechnology (NY) 13: 1110-5; Martineau, P., Jones, P. & Winter, G. (1998) J Mol Biol 280: 117-127) important for the stability of the folded protein. However, some scFv have been shown to tolerate the absence of this bond (Proba, K., Honegger, A. & Pluckthun, A. (1997) J Mol Biol 265: 161-72; Proba, K., Worn, A., Honegger, A. & Pluckthun, A. (1998) J Mol Biol 275: 245-53) which presumably depends on the particular primary sequence of the antibody variable regions. No rules or consistent predictions however can yet be made about those antibodies which will tolerate the cell cytoplasm conditions. A further problem is the design of expression formats for intracellular antibodies and much effort has be expended on using scFv in which the VH and VL segments (i.e. the antibody combining site) are linked by a polypeptide linker at the C-terminus of VH and the N-terminus of VL (Bird, R. E., et al. (1988) Science 242: 423-6). While this is the most successful form for intracellular expression, it has a drawback in the lowering of affinity when converting from complete antibody (e.g. from a monoclonal antibody) to a scFv. Thus not all monoclonal antibodies can be made as scFv and maintain function in cells. Finally, different scFv fragments have distinct properties of solubility or propensity to aggregate when expressed in this cellular environment.
There is a need, therefore, to obtain antibody fragments that will fold, are stable and soluble under conditions of intracellular expression. At present, no approach to this problem has been developed and intracellular stability of antibodies remains essentially unpredictable.